PokéAdventure
by Billiezin
Summary: A Aventura de Ash contada desde o início... mas por outro ângulo xDD...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os Pokemons não me pertencem pois não fui eu quem os capturou ;). Essa é a minha primeira fic, portanto, não se assustem!!!

Legendas:

- O Ash é cabeçudo Fala

- "O Ash cabeçudo" Pensamento

- (O Ash é cabeçudo) Meus Comentarios

- _O Ash é cabeçudo _ Telefone/Carta/Flashback

- chomp, vrush, blam Eventos Especiais

Capítulo 1 – O início

E o sol já iluminava aquela parte do planeta...

- ASH, SEU DEBIL MENTAL!!! LEVANTA LOGO DESSA CAMA – e Ash da um pulo e bate a cabeça na cama de cima de seu beliche.

- Aiii, já vou mãe – gritou Ash com a mão na cabeça.

Hoje era o dia em que Ash iria começar a sua grande aventura, então, ele sentou na cama e começou a pensar com entusiasmo.

- "Eu, Eu, Eu não vejo a hora...não vejo a hora de atear fogo nessa cama idiota!!! (Se ele dorme sozinho no quarto, porque então ele tem um beliche??)

Ash olhou para o lado, e viu seu gameboy, um relógio no formato de um Ditto, uma carteira, e uma mochila do lado do criado-mudo. Ele se levantou e foi escovar os dentes e tomar banho.

Sua mãe preparava bacon com ovos, quando percebe um barulho e vê Ash rolando escada abaixo. blam...pofff

- Ash, você esta bem???

- Ouchh, to sim mãe, obrigado.

- Droga – disse sua mãe com um ar de que foi por pouco que seus problema acabaram para sempre.

- Oi?? – perguntou Ash.

- Nada filho, levante-se para comer.

Após tomar o café da manhã, Ash e sua mãe foram para o Shopping para comprar algumas coisas pra que Ash fosse logo embora de casa. (Por incrível que pareça a mãe dele o ama...mentira...ela que não quer ser presa D).

Chegando no shopping a mãe de Ash abre a bolsa, da algumas notas de dinheiro na mão dele, e fala:

- Ash, eu não estou nem um pouco com vontade de entrar, então entre aí, compre o que você precisa, e volte para a casa a pé.

-Mas, mas, mãe...- e sua mãe acelera o carro, e vai embora.

Ash entra com muita raiva, compra o que precisa, e começa a caminhar de volta para a casa. Duas horas depois Ash chega em casa, suando muito, e avista sua mãe assistindo Tele Cine Pipoca. (Olha, pelo menos eles tem TV a Cabo D).

- Eu vou subir, tomar um banho, e aí você me leva, ok?? – disse Ash.

- Ta, ta, vai logo vagal, nem pra andar 39 quarteirões você serve.

- Grrr...- gemeu Ash, com mais raiva ainda.

Passados 20 minutos Ash desce com a mochila pronta na mão, comendo Trakinas, e diz:

- chomp sabe quem vai estar lah??

- Não – disse sua mãe, nem ligando.

- O Ga nhoc y, o Bro nhum ca, a Mi nhumnhum alpisty, e mais uma pessoa...

- Quem!!!??? – disse a mãe de Ash, pulando do sofá entusiasmada.

- Sim, nhucnhuc ele, o professor Car nhoc alho...

- Ash!!! Não fale assim do meu amor...digo, amigo.

Mais 20 minutos depois, eles já estavam no laboratório do Professor Carvalho. La já estavam os seus amigos Brock, Misty e seu rival Gary. O Professor Carvalho pega 4 livrinhos vermelhos e entrega um para cada.

- Olha, só estou entregando a minha maior invenção porque o governo obriga, senão eu vendia. Alias, isso não é um livrinho como disse esse narrador sem noção, e sim uma Poke-Agenda, que contém tudo o que vocês precisam saber sobre os Pokemons. Agora vou dar os Pokemons para vocês, para que vão embora logo.

- Obaa – bradaram todos.

Professor Carvalho pega 4 pokebolas do bolso, e joga elas na mesa.

- Vamos fazer por ordem de capacidade mental, primeiro quem não tem nenhuma, você primeiro Ash.

- Ok! – diz Ash achando que ganhou um elogio.

Ash pega a primeira pokebola, e joga. De dentro dela sai um Pikachu. E depois nessa mesma seqüência foram Brock, Misty e Gary. Brock pegou um Ônix, Misty uma Staryu, e Gary um Eevee.

- Agora que cada um de vocês já tem seus pokemons, vão embora que eu preciso ter uma conversinha com a mãe do Ash.

- Ok! – bradaram todos.

- Tchau mãe, quando eu chegar em outra cidade eu te ligo – disse Ash.

- Ta, vai logo.

E assim partiram todos para a saída da cidade. Após algum tempo com todos conversando, rindo e zuando (do Ash) e comemorando, Ash para, arregala os olhos e diz:

- Eu já descobri o que tem de errado!!!

- O que??? – bradaram os outros três aventureiros.

- O Gary era para estar indo para o outro caminho do outro lado, o Brock era pra ser o Líder do Ginásio de Pedra, e a Misty eu nem sei onde era para ela estar!!!

- Aff – disseram os três.

- Isso aqui é uma fic, e não a historia original seu mongol. Vai me dizer que você não percebeu que quem esta escrevendo essa historia não é Japa???

- Ahhh, é, esqueci – disse Ash com cara de idiota (A cara dele não mudo nada então xD).

E assim continuaram a caminhar pela rota, fora da cidade de Pallet, em direção a floresta de Viridian...

Continua no próximo episodio. (Ahh...vou copiar o desenho).

Continua no próximo fic. (Ficou melhor xD).

Gostaram??? Esse é meu primeiro Fic, por isso, peguem leve na hora de avaliar xD...

Deixem Reviews para criticas, elogios e com certeza para Sugestões...

o// até o próximo episodio o//

Billiezin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon não é criação minha...mas um dia vai ser ò.ó hehe...xD

Legendas:

- O Ash é cabeçudo Fala

- "O Ash cabeçudo" Pensamento

- (O Ash é cabeçudo) Meus Comentarios

- _O Ash é cabeçudo _ Telefone/Carta/Flashback

- chomp, vrush, blam Eventos Especiais

Capítulo 2 – A Cidade de Viridian.

Após ganhar cada um seu primeiro pokemon, Ash e seus amigos continuam a caminhar para a cidade de Viridian.

- Nossa, como é ruim ter que andar com alguem que não para de limpar o ranho que fica escorrendo do nariz.

- Desculpa Misty, mas eu peguei essa resfriado do rapaz que estava na minha frente na fila do caixa do Shopping ontem - Disse Ash limpando o nariz no punho da blusa.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram á entrada da Floresta de Viridian onde puderam armar as barracas para poderem dormir. De madrugada, quando todos ja estavam em um sono profundo, Ash levanta, sai de sua barraca e tira Pikachu fora da Pokebola.

- Muito bem Pikachu, vamos começar a treinar antes para os surpreender, e mostrar que somos mais fortes do que eles.

- Pika, Pika - diz Pikachu coçando os olhos e querendo entender a situação.

- Vamos primeiramente treinar a sua agilidade, então, pegue e corra até aquela arvore e volte, que eu vou cronometrar o tempo. Vai, vai, corre!!!

E Pikachu sai correndo. Dois míseros segundos depois se ouve um estrondo. poww

- Pikachu??!! - sussurra Ash.

E Ash sai correndo na direção em que o Pikachu foi, quando de repente pisa em algo, escorrega e da um cabeçada bem no meio de uma arvore.

- Pika, Pika - diz Pikachu com um ar de quem estaria falando muitos palavrões.

- Desculpe por pisar em voce Pikachu, mas eu nem vi que voce tinha trombado com a arvore...alias, hahahaha, que idiota que voce é, trombo com a arvore.

- Pika... - diz Pikachu com um ar de indignação por ter um dono tão retardado.

- Quer saber Pikachu, vamos deixar esse treino para amanhã á noite pois estou muito cansado, vamos dormir.

E assim os dois se levantam, e seguem para a barraca. Chegando la, Ash tenta recolher Pikachu para o Pokebola, mas ele desvia.

- Pika, Pika Pika, Pika!!! - diz Pikachu tentando explicar á Ash que não gosta de ficar dentro Pokebola.

- Ahh, sim, entendo Pikachu, voce quer ir ao banheiro antes de dormir. Pode ir que eu espero voce.

- Pika - insinua Pikachu fazendo movimentos negativos com a cabeça - Pika Pika, Pika.

- Huuummmm entendi, olha Pikachu, eu não posso deixar de ser seu dono, no contrato diz que voce ira me seguir e ser meu Pokemon para sempre, e alias, nos estamos seguindo o roteiro todo errado, voce nem era para estar dentro da Pokebola no caminho até aqui, e tambem era pra mim ter conhecido a Misty quando voce...

Uma luz surge do nada, e de la eu (o ficwriter desse fic) saio e digo:

- Seu desgraçado duma figa, se voce continuar com essa frescura de que esta seguindo o roteiro errado eu vou te arrebentar e te trocar pelo Naruto, entendeu??? E tambem, quantas vezes nós vamos ter que te explicar que isso é uma Fan-Fic e não a historia original??? Agora deixa o Pikachu fora dessa pokebola, porque até voce entender o que ele disse, eu ja poderia estar escrevendo o vigesimo nono capitulo. Agora, VAI DORMIR RETARDADO!!!!!

- OK, OK...aaaahhhhhhh... - e Ash entra gritando dentro da barraca e se esconde debaixo do cobertor.

Logo de manhã, Ash ouve sons e vozes e levanta para ver o que esta acontecendo. Saindo da barraca ele ve Gary, Misty e Brock batalhando e pergunta:

- O que voces estão fazendo??

- Hahahahaha seu otario, nos treinamos a madrugada enteira enquanto voce dormia - diz Gary.

- Mas, mas, aff...- diz Ash indignado.

Com tudo guardado e arrumado, eles continuam caminhando, mas agora dentro da Floresta de Viridian. A floresta tem um ar muito umido, e muitos Pokemons, por isso lá é um otimo lugar para treinadores de todos os lugares.

- Ash, voce trouxe Trakinas?? - pergunta Brock.

- Trouxe, voce quer??

- Não, eu perguntei só para roubar voce depois...logico que eu quero - diz Brock arrancando o pacote de bolacha da mão de Ash.

De repente uma Beedrill selvagem vem voando com os seu ferrao mirando bem no meio da testa do Ash, que tenta sair correndo, mas leva uma ferroada bem no traseiro...

Pi Pi Pi...

- Ahnn, o que esta acontecendo - diz Ash, meio aturdido.

- Voce foi picado por uma Beedrill, mas não foi nada - disse a enfermeira Joy.

- Voce é um inutil Ash, tinha que desmaiar, nos tivemos que vir carregando voce até Viridian - diz Brock.

- Mas nós só trouxemos voce porque voce é a nossa fonte de renda, não vai ficar alegre achando que nos somos seus amigos ou que ficamos com dó de voce - diz Gary.

Depois de tudo resolvido, Ash e seus amigos se dirigem para o centro da cidade, para treinarem contra outros treinadores e poderem batalhar contra o Líder do Ginasio de Terra. Chegando lá, eles veem uma multidão parada em frente ao Ginasio de Terra, e Misty pergunta a um menino parado no meio do povo:

- O que está acontecendo aqui???

- Uma das maiores celebridades do universo Pokemon esta aqui...sim...ele...Lance, o campeão...para batalhar contra o Líder do Ginasio de Terra: Giovani - responde o menino.

E assim os quatro treinadores entram no meio da multidão, e chegam até a grade que separa a multidão da batalha que iria acontecer. Logo depois os treinador se põe um em frente ao outro e arremessam seus Pokemons...

Continua no proximo Fic (eu so chato neh xD)

Gostaram??? Segundo episódio...estou melhorando...plx deixem reviews...criticas, elogios (xD), sugestões e tudo mais são sempre bem vindos...

o// Até a Proxima o//

Billiezin


End file.
